for Athena
by Red-Mosquitoe
Summary: This is a fic that i wrote for my daughter. It's my first, so be nice
1. Default Chapter

**Introduction**

Athena was the daughter of the great wizard Andreas. When she was only a few years old, he was slain by Orcs as he travelled through Rohan. Radagast the Brown, who was a great friend of her father's, took her in as his own. From him, she learned about Herbalism and the forests, as well as perfecting her own magic. She became a very talented sorceress. 

When she was 19, Radagast took her to see Rivendell. There she met a friend of Gandalf's. A Ranger named Aragorn, or "Dunedain" as the elves refered to him as.  The two of them seemed to warm to each other almost immediately. Maybe it was their mutual mistrust that drew them together. But whatever it was, they felt a bond grow between them that day.

Some time after, Aragorn was walking through Rhovanion, when he was attacked by Orcs. Athena was nearby and heard Aragorn call out. It was this encounter in which she proved herself as a skilled swordsman, and a powerfull sorceress, binding the leader of this army, thus allowing Aragorn to decapitate him. When Aragorn asked her what her there business was, she told him that she had felt drawn to this point. 'Call it chance if you will, I call it fate', she answered. The thought that fate could have dealt him such a good hand lifted Aragorn's spirits, and he did not think to ask anymore of it.

Also, he had been impressed with her skills. It was obvious that she had been raised to understand the wild, and to protect herself against it.  He invited her to join him as he made his was to Rivendell. Under usual circumstances, neither of them would consider this, as neither of them were quick to trust, but the had met and warmed to eachother under the eye of Gandalf. He was a shrewd judge of character.

They ended up travelling far and wide together; they're skills complimenting each other perfectly. Separately, they had each done well in the past, but together, they proved unstoppable. Even though their paths took them far afield, they always returned to Rivendell in the end. But this story starts west of Rivendell, in Bree…..


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Athena sat inside the 'Prancing Pony' pushing back into the shadows, and keeping one eye on the door. Once or twice her eyes had blurred, for they had travelled far over the past few days, and it was now finally taking its toll on her. Aragorn, or Strider as he was known here, sat in the far corner, his face shadowed, so that no one noticed his frequent glances towards her. It was his idea that they appeared as if not together. Both he and Athena felt a cold chill as they approached the Inn. An evil presence was nearby.  Athena had said that she had a gut feeling that there were others in the Inn, searching for the same thing as they were. They both felt that if they drew attention to themselves that night, then they may be putting themselves in danger later on.  They looked suspicious enough separately, let alone together. 

Athena sat with her hood up.  She thought it best to remain as out of sight as possible. Her black breeches and dark green tunic aided her as she concealed herself in the shadows. She chewed anxiously on her bottom lip. She had nothing to do but wait. Finally, she saw the door open slowly out of the corner of her eye. Four hobbits walked in.  Could this be him? She sensed he was an outsider. Could he be the traveller that they sought? She listened hard to the information they gave to the Inn keeper, Barliman Butterbur. 'My name is Underhill', said the hobbit.  Athena listened for a moment more. She was now certain.  She rose and made her way to the quieter end of the bar.

From across the room, Strider rose and made his way over to her, reading her movement as a signal. His hopes were raised. Athena rarely acted without certainty, and her judgment was excellent.  Still not as sharp as his own, but he had quite a few years over her.  He moved up beside her. She kept her eyes fixed in front.  He ordered a drink and waited for her report.

'He's here', Athena said at last, giving him a sideways glance.

'Are you certain', asked Strider, looking of assurance.

'Yes. I heard his real name echo in the back of his mind, trying to escape his lips'.

'And was it – '

'Yes, as we suspected. Butterbur has taken them to the parlour for food'.

Strider shifted, as if to get up. 'Butterbur will not let you see him', Athena said quickly reading his thoughts. 'He is very suspicious of us both'.  Strider gave her a glare. He hated the thought of anyone getting in his head, even her, his almost-sister. 

'It must play heavy on your ears, eavesdropping on the thoughts of others', he said in a sarcastic tone.

'I would not be able to if you were not so highly strung', she commented with a quiet laugh. 'Your cool exterior does not fool me. Relax. The opportunity shall present itself before the night is out, I assure you'.

Strider was unable to relax. But he didn't want to arouse suspicion, even if it was only from old Butterbur. There was nothing more that he could do. He gave Athena a small nod, and made his way back to the shadows. Athena stayed where she was.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was some time before three of the four hobbits emerged.  All eyes turned to them, as they were given a roaring welcome by the Bree-landers.  Athena relaxed slightly. This sudden burst of popularity would make their interest less suspicious, if they would ever get the chance to talk to him alone.

Suddenly, with no apparent provocation, Athena felt a wave of abject terror wash over her. She scanned the room, struggling to discover from who this fear was emulating. But her mind was too clouded with terror. She had to get out of there. Trying her hardest to appear calm, she slowly turned to face Strider.

Before she made any movement or signal, Strider knew that she sensed an evil presence. Her eyes, which were usually such a striking blue that he could pick them out across even the smokiest room, had turned pale. She was nervously chewing on her lip when he saw her tilt her head slightly towards the door, indicating that she had to leave. 'Do not wander far', he thought, knowing full well she was listening.  She then put her hand on her chest as if she was experiencing a mild pain. At this, Strider reached into his pocket and produced a small silver pentagram. It was the one that Athena's father had left her. It was charged to protect the wearer against evil. 'I can look after myself, but I'm not so sure about you', Athena had said to him laughing. It seemed like a life time ago now.

When Athena saw him do this, she made her way for the door.  Outside she felt the fear wash away from her, yet, it still seemed to be behind her, burning the back of her head, as if she was being watched by eyes thick with evil. She took a deep, cleansing breath, and closed her eyes, letting her mind's eye wander back into the Inn. There she saw Strider beckoning Mr 'Underhill' to join him. She saw one of the others, 'Pippin' his name sounded like, surrounded by Bree-landers, and telling a story that, perhaps should not have been told. And then she saw a dark man, a stranger from the south. There was something cold about him, something that filled Athena with dread. Suddenly, he turned and looked at her. She gasped, and her eyes flew open. He knew. He knew she was watching him. But how? The terror flushed over her once more. She pulled her cloak close to her body and made her way down the road, the man ever playing on her mind. 'Who was he?,' she thought to herself. 'Did he know about her and Strider, and about-,' she stopped herself, fearing the answers she might find.

Her mind wandered long, when suddenly she realized that she must have been out there for more than an hour. She had to get back. She had to see what progress Strider had made. She made her way back to the Inn, but with ever stepped she took, she felt the fear welling back. What could be wrong? She had to get back, she needed to know that her companion was safe. She was just about to force herself to take a few more steps, when she saw something lying by the edge of the Road. When she looked closer, she saw that it was a Hobbit, one of Mr Underhill's companions. Mr Brandybuck, if she remembered correctly. He seemed to be asleep. She shook him gently trying to wake him. His eyes slid open slowly; they were cold and troubled, as if he had just witnessed murder. Athena was just about to ask him what had happened when he stood straight up, and bolted for the Inn. Athena pursued him, eager to learn what had caused such terror. 


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Athena followed the hobbit down the corridor. She watched as he entered the parlour. She hoped that he had led her to Mr Underhill, and Strider. She did not see him as she had walked through the Inn, and feared the worst.  She started to move up to the door. Her movements were cat-like quick and silent. She could match almost any elf in grace.

She listened at the door for a moment. Finally, between Merry's frantic accounts of the night's events, she heard Strider. Relief flowed through her, bringing her senses with it. Of course he was alright, he was a Ranger. He had survived many years without her assistance, she was a fool to think that he could now not live without it. She took a moment to revel in this comfort, before knocking softly on the door.

'Strider, it is I,' she called quietly. 'Fear not, for I am alone'. The door opened and she was greeted by the suspicious glares of Samwise Gamgee. She looked deep into his eyes, and gave him a small smile. 'Hello Sam,' she said softly.

'How do you know my name,' he demanded, angered by the thought that even his own name could not remain secret.

'I know many things that remain unsaid,' she answered, unsure of how much Strider would have her let on.  Strider, however, then proceeded to explain her lineage to the four. After he was done, she sensed an air of nervousness and apprehension. Athena was used to this reaction. It was normal. People hate to think of their minds being anything less than totally private. After a time, however, they get used to it, and forget it. Sam, she felt however, would take longer than most. 

Strider turned his attention to Athena. 'Do you know of the Black Riders being here,' he asked her.

'I guessed they were when I found Merry. But he got up and ran back here before I could ask him about it,' she said. As she did, she saw Merry looking very apologetic. 'Don't worry, I know you were not yourself,' she reassured him.                          'They can not go back to their rooms tonight, for they are sure to have discovered which those are,' said Strider. 'From Bill Ferny I'm guessing. Was it not his presence that made you feel so uneasy tonight,' he asked her.

'Yes, but there was another. A stranger from the south.' She looked Strider straight in the eye, and he saw a deep dread in hers. 'I watched him from outside, he knew Strider. He looked straight back at me, he knew of my presence.' 

The dread made its way from Athena's eyes into Strider's, filling his body, though his calm exterior never faltered. To everyone else, it seemed as if he has seen so much in his time, that nothing could shock him. While this was usually the case, Athena knew differently. He was just as scared as everyone else, he just felt it his responsibility not to show it. It sadden Athena to see her friend being eaten up inside.

'Alright, you get their bags, and I'll build a fire in here,' Strider instructed.

The hobbits settled down for the night with their feet to the fire. Pippin was going over the evenings events with Merry, when out of the corner of his eye, Frodo saw Athena taking a small grey candle and a vile of oil out of her bag. She placed three drops of oil in the candle well, lit it, and then started an incantation.

            _Ghosts of grey that whirl about_

_            Seek the sender of evil and doubt_

_            Repel and forbid the energy to cross_

_            My path is winning and never at loss_

_            So mote it be_

With every breath she drew, she seemed to Frodo to be wholly taken over with this ritual. He turned to Strider.

'What is she doing,' he asked.

'Repelling negative energy,' answered Strider.

'Does it work?'

'It has never failed us so far.'

Frodo had many more questions on his mind, but his eyes would not permit them, as they slid shut. Strider got himself comfortable in his chair, and let his follow suit

-----------------------

Strider awoke an hour later to see Athena sitting by the relit candle. She looked as though deep in thought. Something was playing heavy on her mind, or someone. She slowly turned her head to meet his gaze. She gave him an unmotivated smile.

'You should try to rest. We are sure to have a taxing day ahead of us,' he advised her. She looked back into the flame of her candle.

'I could not sleep. The events of the day have left me very uneasy,' she told him, hoping a half truth would satisfy him. But Strider was more perceptive of her emotions than that.

'You're thinking of him, are you not?' he asked. Athena struck him a glare. She finally knew the exasperation of having her mind read.

'I am trying not to,' she told him harshly. Throughout their more recent journeys, her heart had not been on the road as she had wanted, but far away, as had Strider's been. Even though it seemed to be an impossible task, they had both decided to not let their emotions cloud their minds. Doing so out on the road could prove fatal. It was then that they felt most blessed to have each other, to keep their minds on the matter at hand. She saw that her harshness had disconcerted him a little, and she felt regretful.

'I'm sorry. I'm just a little anxious at the moment,' she explained.

'It is forgiven. I think we are all feeling apprehensive, but you should try to rest all the same,' he told her. Heeding his words she laid beside the hobbits, and let sleepiness take her. She took a final look at Strider as he settled in his chair, thoughtfulness now taking him.

'Aragorn,' she called softly. He tilted his head towards her.

'You'll be with her soon.' With that, Athena closed her eyes and fell into a light sleep.  Strider smiled to himself. That last sentiment warmed his heart more thoroughly than any fire could.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They arose at daybreak, the knowledge of the task ahead of them pinning them down like stones to their chests. Athena looked up to where Strider was sitting. It appear to he had been awake of some time. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, and when she opened them again, she saw Butterbur rushing into their room, panic written on his face which rubbed off onto the whole room before he had even opened his mouth. 

'A raid!', he cried. 'A raid on the "Pony"! They broke into your rooms and slashed the beds apart!'. The distress in his voice was unmistakeable. If Gandalf had not told him to help them, Athena felt that he would've banished them from the Inn, if not from Bree forever.

'We will have to leave at once. A breakfast on our feet is the best we can hope for now', said Strider, giving Butterbur a glare out of the corner of his eye, one that would've burned even the Black Riders.  Athena grabbed a couple of bags and looked down at Sam

'Come on Sam, well get the pony packed up' she told him. But before he had chance to answer, Butterbur did

'They broke into the stable and took every pony and horse in the place,' he told her with a tinge of guilt. For he was supposed to be keeping watch. This time, it was Athena's turn to glare.

'So much for your incantation,' chided Frodo, with immediate regret, as she turned her glare from Butterbur to him, and intensified it. She did not mind if anyone ever questioned her, she would always return it with a witty remark. But if anyone ever questioned her magick, it invoked her wrath, which was intensely furious.

'What do you mean? They did not find us. We are alive. It worked perfectly!' she retorted. Frodo did not dare say anymore on the matter. He felt her gaze was like a knife at his throat, just waiting for an opportunity to slice.

'Strider is right. We shall have to set off as soon as possible, regardless of or current predicament. How much can you carry on your backs?' she asked, momentarily turning her attention away from Frodo.

'As much as needs be,' said Pippin, want to show that he was tougher than he looked.

'I can carry enough for two,' said Sam said proudly.

'Can we not at least try to buy horses, or at least one for the baggage,' Frodo cut in. Athena cast her eyes back to him. She tried to look sympathetic, but what seemed like constant whining was wearing thin on her.  

'I fear that at least one pony will be a necessity,' agreed Strider, his fists clenched tightly at his side. He had hoped to slip quietly out of Bree. There was no hope of this now, and it both worried and infuriated him. Butterbur agreed to go out and look for a pony, eager to make amends, either out of fear of Gandalf, or fear of Strider.

It was a few hours before Butterbur's men returned, and with them they brought a pony they had bought from Bill Ferny. It was a lame looking animal, and Athena wondered if it would be able to survive the walk, let alone the baggage, but it would have to do. She and Sam got the pony packed up, and before too long, they were ready to go, although they had lost a good four hours by that time.

As they walked through Bree, it soon became apparent that their hopes of slipping away quietly had become unrealistic.  There were many people in the street watching them and shouting at them, and not all looks and shouts were good. With every glare and comment, Athena felt the anger welling up inside her a little more, until she felt ready to burst. Pippin looked up at her and saw the fire brewing in her eyes. He put a hand on her arm, as if to will his calmness into her. Athena resisted the temptation to rip her arm away from him, and put her hand on his, forcing a smile to let him know that his sweetness was appreciated.

After a while the group of unwanted followers they had accumulated gave up their pursuit and made their way back into Bree. They then decided that it was now safe to leave the open road and go across country. He tried to reassure the hobbits that this would not be as hard as they expected. This inspired a little relief within the company, until they found themselves at the Midge-water Marshes.

The air was thick with midges. Athena sucked in an exasperated breath at this sight. She had always hated insects of any kind, and the thought that she must now walk through them riled her up completely. But, if Strider said that was their way, she trusted him enough to toil through it. They made their way through as quickly as possible, but speed did not come easily, especially not to the hobbits who felt like they were being eaten alive.

Night started to fall, but they were not yet out of the marshes. It became obvious that they would have to make camp in this atrocious spot. While the hobbits seemed to welcome the chance of rest, wherever they may take it, Athena knew she would find only restlessness here. She decided to put it to good use.

'Rest, Aragorn,' she bid. 'You above all must have your wits about you. I cannot find sleep here.'

'Well you must attempt it at least,' he told her. 'You have already gone one night with little sleep. Another one and you shall be dead on your feet, and then you will be nothing less than a hindrance to us all.'

Athena's jaw dropped. She would have answered back, but his final words to her hit her like rocks, taking her breath with them. "Hindrance"! In all their years of travel, he had never referred to her as anything near as belittling as that. She gave in to him; she had little choice, as her eyes were also fighting against her. She lay down beside Pippin, still struggling with the shock and anger inflicted by Strider. She was just about to let sleep take her, when she saw a bright white flash in the distance. She sat straight up, and looked over at Strider. It appeared that he and Frodo had also seen this.

'What was that,' Frodo asked, half fascinated, half anxious.

'I dare not guess,' said Strider, giving an answer without giving any answer at all, which was often his way. He looked back over at Athena, and they both guessed silently together; Gandalf. 


End file.
